Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (race car)
Dale Earnhardt, Jr., also known as Junior or Dale Jr., is a Piston Cup race car. He is a friend of the now-retired Piston Cup champion, Strip Weathers, as well as the racer's wife, Lynda Weathers. His racing performance has garnered him various rewards throughout his career, including the Piston Cup Rookie of the Year award in 2000, and four Piston Cup Most Popular Driver awards. History In Cars, Dale competes in the Dinoco 400 at the Motor Speedway of the South. When Chick Hicks causes a huge crash, Dale is involved in the wreck. Earnhardt finishes the race around the middle positions. After Lightning McQueen is discovered as missing, Dale is interviewed by the Racing Sports Network, and he expresses concern for the rookie race car. Dale attends the tie-breaker race between Weathers, Hicks, and McQueen at the Los Angeles International Speedway, where he wishes Weathers good luck prior to the start of the race. Earnhardt also appears during the film's epilogue, where he, Strip, and Lynda Weathers visit the Racing Museum in Radiator Springs. While touring, Dale voices his admiration of Doc's win record during a single season. When the three visitors ask Mater about Doc Hudson's current whereabouts, he informs them that he and McQueen are out practicing at Willy's Butte. General information Physical description Dale is an Axxelo Fission, which is identical to the NASCAR Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS. He is painted red, with the number 8 painted in white on his doors and roof. He has the Dale Earnhardt, Inc. logo on his hood as well as his fenders, and several Piston Cup sponsor stickers on his doors. Personality and traits Despite the large amount of attention that Earnhardt receives, he is actually shy and reserved, and enjoys spending quiet time with his friends and family. Dale speaks with kindness and respect, often expressing care for his fellow racing stars. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Racing sensation Dale Jr. has wasted no time gathering victories and creating a commanding track presence since winning Piston Cup Rookie of the Year honors in 2000. His drive and charisma have scored with fans too -- he's earned The Piston Cup Most Popular Driver award four years running! But when it's all said and done he's just a shy guy, who enjoys quiet time with his friends and family."Car Finder Portrayals *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. - Cars Gallery cars-disneyscreencaps.com-3181.jpg|''Cars'' Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12864.jpg|''Cars'' DaleEarnhardtJr.jpg|''Car Finder'' profile Quotes *"I just hope Lightning's OK. I sure would hate to see anything bad happen to him." - Cars *"Wow. Unbelievable. That many wins in a single season." - Cars Names in other languages Trivia *Junior is based on NASCAR driver Dale Earnhardt, Jr., who voices the racer in Cars. Dale's physical design is based on the Chevrolet Monte Carlo that Earnhardt, Jr. drove from his Sprint Cup debut through the end of 2007. The Cars character's appearance is nearly identical to this car, with the exception of the Budweiser logo, which was changed to a "Dale Earnhardt, Inc." logo to prevent controversy regarding the presence of an alcohol trademark in a G-rated film. References pl:Dale Jr. Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Racing cars Category:Piston Cup Racers